datarealmscortexcommandfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are the craft used to deliver bodies, weapons and equipment from the Trade Star. Vehicles can also be ordered by themselves to be used to transport actors or equipment from one area to another, or simply crush enemy actors. Note that all craft must be paid for in addition to the cargo. This money is refunded if the craft is returned. The only exception to this is the Drop Crate. It should be noted that as the load increases, a vehicle becomes more difficult to pilot, eventually resulting in the vehicle having no upward thrust and crashing into the ground. = Trade Star = Trade Star is one of the only two factions in the game which currently have their own craft. Rocket MK1 Cost: 50 oz Trade Star's standard delivery rocket. Outdated model, but it's still very popular because of its economic price and good durability. Cheap, durable craft, but hard to fly without much room to maneuver. Often used as a weapon to crush enemy actors. Note that the exhaust can be lethal to actors. Rocket MK2 Cost: 80 oz Trade Star's newest delivery purpose rocket. Much stronger and resilient than the older Mk1. Features more powerful thrusters and cool modern design. More durable than the Mk1, but a little more expensive. Better overall than the Rocket Mk1. Drop Ship MK1 Cost: 120 oz Trade Star's reliable and safe dropship. Its tough armor can withstand numerous hits while delivering or transporting troops to the field. Its powerful thrusters allow it to carry even very heavy loads. Much safer and easier to pilot than the rockets, but also much more expensive. Dropship exhaust is reduced, but still potentially lethal. = Dummy = The dummy faction is one of two factions in the game which have their own craft. Rocklet Cost: 30 oz Small and compact space transport. Incredibly light and fast. Probably the most agile craft, although it cannot carry as much. It is also the cheapest returnable craft, making it very economical. Also makes for a good weapon when filled with explosives. Drop Ship Cost: 110 oz Heavily armored aerial transport. Very reliable and stable. Similar to Trade Star's dropship, but slightly smaller and cheaper. Drop Crate Cost: 20 oz Quick drop from an orbiting station in a strong metal crate and amazing cushions to preserve the contents that would usually never survive an orbital drop. Cheapest craft, but cannot be returned without the gratuitous use of expensive explosives. Automatically falls apart after delivering contents, unless told otherwise. Probably the fastest delivery craft, as it does not need to slow down to land. Can also be used for storing actors and equipment after delivery or after placement during bunker creation. Curiously, although both the dummy dropship and rocklet are orange with a dummy logo, the drop crate is simply plain green and grey, and does not seem like it would belong to the dummy faction. = Tips = *Rockets are stronger than dropships in that they have no real specific weakness like the dropship's engines, but they are easy to destroy.